U.S. Pat. No. 6,430,818 to Wonderley discloses a blade shaving cartridge including a blade seat, several blades, a spacer and a cap member. The cap member includes a plurality of staking pins which permanently affix the blade seat, blades, spacer and cap member together.
One disadvantage of such a structure is that it is not totally safe. When the pins break, which sometimes occurs because the pins are not strong enough, the different pieces scatter apart, thereby increasing the risk that the users cut themselves.